The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana×Impatiens pseudoviola, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Butly Depink’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘IMY-97-3’, an unpatented proprietary impatiens line having cherry-colored flowers, while the male parent was ‘SPZ-1-21’, a lavender-flowered unpatented proprietary impatiens line.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a one and a half year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its disctinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.